Basket of hosts
by ParkerP
Summary: Haruhi has to move in with her brother, Yuki, as Akito requested after bumping into Kyo, her childhood friend. Why is it that When the cursed Sohmas hug Haruhi they don't turn? Could it be that she is a cursed Sohma as well? And what happens when she transfers to Kaibara High school?*
1. Chapter 1

Not fully understanding what had just happened, I had a hard time focusing on my surrounding. I kept on replaying it in my head.

** *Flashback***

Everyone in the host club was seated on all four of the comfy couches, absorbed in their own thoughts. Hani-sempai was talking to Mori-sempai about cake and bunnies. The twins were playing some video game on hand consoles. I was lying back with my eyes closed, and Kyoya-sempai was writing on a clip while Tamaki pulled out his very expensive looking smart phone. Tamaki started to laugh down, hysterically; at a text he just received. It was a strange laugh that sounded nothing like Tamaki's usual cheerful, bubbly one. It startled everyone. It sounded … scary. All eyes turned to the blonde as he tried to compose him self.

"Boss? Are you okay?" Kaoru and Hikaru said together with their heads tilted to the right in confusion, their orange hair hanging to the side. When Tamaki looked up everyone caught their breath at the expression on Tamaki's face, not the normal loving and happy expression but a cruel one.

"I no longer have to hang around a bunch of idiots, that's what. I can go back home to France with grandmother." Tamaki said a grin spreading across his features. "The filthy witch I dreaded to call my mother, is gone!" his blue eyes seemed to light up with joy when he said the last sentence. He stood up from the couch and looked around at the people still sitting on the couches looking at him as if he had gone insane. "Good thing too, I don't know how much more I could have taken, hanging out with you fools."

"T-tamaki-sempai, what are you talking about." I said sitting up on the couch staring at him with a hurt expression "Are you okay?" Tamaki didn't speak like this. Was he playing a joke? If he was no one was laughing.

"Don't you get it, you worthless commoner? I at least thought Kyoya would find out. I over estimated you, or maybe I underestimated my self. I've been using you all," he said with a cruel laugh "And easily If I may say so my self." Everyone was facing him now, their mouth slightly open in shock at what he was saying. "You didn't actually think I would want to be friends with any of you, did you?" He took a pause to look at everyone then laughed "Oh come on! Why would I want to be friends with such freaks? I mean, look at all of you! For one, Haninozuka, you're a man-child with a mute sidekick," at that comment Hani started to cry and Mori balled his hands into fists "The famous Hitachiin twins act of shutting out anyone and everyone they ever met out of their life's, so they only had each other, because no one could tell the difference? I mean really, if you two didn't act exactly the same or wore the same ugly outfits maybe people could tell the difference?" The twins were still in shock, staring at the person they thought was their friend "Kyoya, you are too self absorbed and you care way to much about catching up to your older brothers, which could never happen seeing as you are way to caught up in your own world." Tamaki's eyes brightened with joy as he insulted each of the members of the host club, as he seemed to be showing his true colors.

"Stop it, Tamaki! Why are you saying these things? It's not like you at all." I said standing up and walking over to my sempai when he turned and looked at me.

"And you." He said his smile growing wider and crueler. He took a few steps closer to me as he spoke. "You are just a lowly commoner who was lucky enough to get into this school. The fact that someone like you is roaming the hall of _my_ school sickens me more then anything. The fact that your have ever laid your filthy hands on he make's me want to puke." He stepped closer to me, forcing me to step back and bump against the white wall. He put his arm above her head and leaned close so there faces were inches apart. "Do you think these fools actually want to hang around filth like you?" He asked brushing my hair out of my face, "If anything, you passed the time for them. They were only using you for the same as I did them." He took a short pause taking in pain on her face and chuckled as she looked away from him at the floor as tears formed in her brown eyes "They never wanted you and they never will." Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's chin in a tight grip, forcing her to look at him "you foolish girl." Right then everyone snapped out of their shock and ran to Haruhi's rescue. "Don't get the girls hopes up! She might think you care." He laughed and looked over his shoulder his hand still on my chin.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Tamaki, before we have to force you." Kyoya said in a harsh tone. Tamaki sighed turned towered the group of people he had been using this whole time just to have fun.

"Whatever. It wasn't really all that nice knowing any of you. See ya, freaks." He said as he waved and left the clubroom, smiling to himself.

"Haru-chan?" Hani asked, with unusual concern in his voice, noticing the tears in my eyes. Everyone looked at me and was slightly taken aback at what they saw.

The tears streamed down my face as I held back sobs. She couldn't believe what had just happened. I had though Tamaki was a very close friend and then this happens! Tamaki was always saying how he loved his Haruhi, and then this happened. How could I know that the others didn't feel the same? I shouldn't think like that. They are my friends. I just noticed that everyone was trying to get my attention and looked up at my friends.

"Yes?" I asked in a small voice. Everyone stared at me in shock, having never seen me actually cry.

"Haruhi, you're crying." Hikaru said stepping closer to his friend, with that I put a hand to my cheek and felt the dampness and heat of my tears. "So it seems." I said quietly, my voice trembling. The whole situation hadn't really fully sunk in. When it finally had I couldn't take it. Before my friends could see me fully break down into tears, I ran out of the clubroom and down the halls till I finally made it out side and ran down the streets with hot tears streaming down my cheeks and sobs escaping from my throat.

***End***

I had finally stopped crying when I accidentally ran into someone on the sidewalk, leaving the person and I on the floor. When I looked at the person I accidentally bumped into. I was shocked to see it was my childhood friend, Kyo Sohma.


	2. Chapter 2

**I messed up on the summery and it's not letting me fix it so I decided to write it here. *Haruhi has to move in with her brother, Yuki, as Akito requested after bumping into Kyo, her childhood friend. Why is it that When the cursed Sohmas hug Haruhi they don't turn? Could it be that she is a cursed Sohma as well? And what happens when she transfers to Kaibara High school?***

The host members were going crazy trying to catch Haruhi as she ran out of the host club, crying, but no one could stop her, she was running to fast for anyone to grab her. Now everyone was looking for her down all the streets and roads near the school.

They had split up to try and find her faster, the twins went east towards the bus stop, Mori and Hani went north, in the direction of Haruhi's apartment, and I went west because I didn't know where else to look. I didn't know Haruhi well so what else could I do? I didn't take My car because I didn't want to miss Haruhi is the driver drove to fast, so I ran down the sidewalk on a street full or stores trying not to run into anyone while looking for Haruhi.

I had never seen Haruhi cry like that before. Tamaki must have really gotten to her. She surly must know that everyone in the club loved her, including myself, right? I might not have shown it a lot, but I did care for her. She was the first person to actually see under my hard mask I put on and that meant a lot to me. I just wasn't very good at expressing it.

I had finally spotted Haruhi. She was in the middle of the crowded street on the ground with her short brown hair stinking up in many places and her eyes red and puffy from the crying. I was about to run to her to help when a hand reached out to offer her help instead. It was a red headed kid that looked around her age. At first I thought it was one of the twins but then I realized it was someone else. The man laughed as he pulled Haruhi to her feet. He seemed to say something that made Haruhi smile slightly. Who was this guy? I started to run over to Harsh before he could talk to this guy any more. I had a bad feeling about him. He didn't seem normal. By the time I got over to Haruhi, she was already on the sidewalk out of the street still standing next to the orange haired kid.

"Haruhi!" I said a little to happily. I coughed slightly into a fist and got my self back together "there you are. Everyone was looking for you. They were worried. Are you okay?" I asked coolly pushing my glasses up my nose to hide his smile.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with Haruhi?" the orange-headed kid said

"Kyo! Be nice to kyoya-sempai, he's my friend." Haruhi scolded, her voice was so soft and sweet. Why am I thinking these things? "I'm sorry for worrying you guys, I just didn't want you all to see me… well…cry. I'm not good with things like that, and I didn't want to burden you." She said as she bowed slightly at me. How come I never noticed her politeness before?

"It's fine just don't do it again, the other club members are worried about you. You should come back to the club before the twins do something crazy." I said trying not to blush. Haruhi smiled a little at every ones concern for her. Her smile is kind of cute, I thought to my self.

"Yo, Four-eyes, were do you think you're taking my cub, huh?" the man Haruhi had called Kyo said

"Your…what now?" I asked the strange man in confusion. Haruhi's face lit up at the pet name Kyo just used. I was slightly jealous at how easily Haruhi talked with the man named Kyo. Why not talk to the others that easily.

"Are you still calling me by that childish nickname, Kitty?" Haruhi asked with a giggle. Haruhi never laughed like that when she was with the others. Why does she laugh like that around me?

Kyo laughed and put his arm around Haruhi's waist and pulled her into a hug. She smiled widely up at Kyo and giggled the same adorable laugh he had given a second ago.

"Can Kyo come as well? I want to introduce him to you guys." Haruhi asked grabbing Kyo's hand. I stared at their hands for a few seconds watching their finger tangle into each other and fitting almost perfectly in each other's grips.

"Yes, some explaining would be nice. Now hurry along. I need to call the others before the day is over." I said after an awkward few seconds of him staring at their hands.

As they walked back to the school and to the clubroom I called each of the hosts to tell them that I had found Haruhi and that they all had to come back to the clubroom. When they heard the news that I had found Haruhi they all sighed with relief and told me they could be there as fast as they could, which was a relief, because I didn't want to be alone with Haruhi and Kyo.

The whole way back to the clubroom the two of them were chatting happily about how they have both been while their hands still intertwined. Wasn't she just crying ten minutes ago? How could this guy make a difference? It's not that I wasn't happy that Haruhi had stopped crying, it's that I was hoping I would be the one to accomplish it, but instead it was this guy. I didn't understand why I was so jealous of this guy, It's not like he liked the girl, but I was, and I wasn't enjoying it at all.

By the time they got back to the clubroom everyone else was already there, sitting around the table waiting for the others to return. When they did they smiled they saw Haruhi but their smiles quickly turned to confusion when they saw Kyo next to her and their confusion turned to shock when they saw that they were holding hands. Haruhi let go of Kyo's hand and walked in front of her friends and bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I just didn't want to burden you with my troubles," everyone quickly denied that she was any trouble at all.

"You can always come to us when you feel bad, Haru-chan, and after what Tamaki had said it's understandable." Hani said with a serious look on his face. Kyo chuckled and looked off to the side.

"Haruhi, who's that?" the twins said together pointing at Kyo and giving him a cautious look. That's when Haruhi smiled.

"I wanted to introduce you my childhood friend, Kyo Sohma. I've known him ever since I was born seeing as my older brother, Yuki, Kyo, and I used to live in the Sohma house together." Haruhi said with a smile on her face as the others stared at her in shock "I'll explain more on Monday."

"You didn't have to bring up the damn rat, cub." Kyo said wrapping his arms around Haruhi's shoulders. Everyone's mouths dropped open at the nickname Kyo had spoken and they were shocked that Haruhi didn't back away from his hug as she always did the rest of them. I was more surprised at the fact that Haruhi had lived in the Sohma household. The Sohmas were the richest family in Japan, how was Haruhi mixed up with them?


	3. Chapter 3

After Kyo and I were bombarded with questions from the others about our old life and what I meant my brother, Kyo got annoyed jumped through one of the many windows in the room.

"I'll talk to you later, cub." He said before jumping out of two story high window and onto the courtyard ground, landing on his feet. I was happy that I saw Kyo. It made up for everything Tamaki had said to her. Kyo always made here feel better even at the worst moments.

Everyone was still staring at the window Kyo had just jumped out of, in amazement, when someone knocked on the host clubs door. I wondered who it could be so late in the afternoon. Kaoru went and opened the door and when I saw the figure standing in the doorway she froze. My eye became wide with panic at the sight of the head of the Sohma house and the person who used to torment me, Akito Sohma. Memories flooded my mind of all the time he had whipped me because I spoke out of turn or spilt something. I started to tremble.

"Haruhi, it's so nice to see that you are doing well. If you don't mind I would like to speak with you for a few minutes." He paused and looked around the room just noticing the others, "In privet if you don't mind." He finished with a pleasant smile on his face. I knew it was fake. He doesn't know how to smile.

"O-of course Akito-sama." Haruhi's voice shaking as she bowed deeply at Akito, he grimiest as he walked out into the hallway with me next to him trying to control my shaking.

"Do you want us to come with you?" one of the twins asked. I was to unfocused to see which one had asked but either way I couldn't let them tag along.

"No, I'm ok. I'll be alright." I said mostly to myself. When the host club doors closed Akito's smile dissolved and he had a similar expression that Tamaki had earlier that day.

"Hello, girl." Akito spat and I flinched. I had taken to long to respond and Akito smacked his hand across my face with such force she stumbled backwards and fell, the sound of the smack echoed down the halls. No doubt it left a red mark on my face "I said, Hello, Girl!" He said again his voice rising slightly with hatred and anger. I stood quickly, one hand to her cheek, and bowed lowly.

"Hello, Akito-sama, it's very nice to s-see you." I said quickly trying to keep my voice from trembling as Akito grabbed my hair almost making me scream out in pain but all that came out was a small squeak. "Well it's not very nice to see you." He said pulling me close to his skinny face using my hair. "I have an order. I want you to move in with your brother, Yuki, and uncle, Shugure. I don't want you living with that disgusting father of yours and I don't want a damn wolf living in my house again, it was awful, do I make my self clear, Haruhi Sohma, or do I have to repeat my self?" Akito growled as he pulled my hair tighter in his grip.

"I-I under stand." I said in a small voice as tears welled up in my eyes. Akito pushed me to the tile floor, looking down at me as if I were a squished bug. "Good. Hatori will be by tonight to bring you to Shugures house. I also want you to switch schools. This one is way to nice for you. You will be transferred to Yuki's school in a week, be ready." He said as he started down the long hallway. I took a minute to compose my self before I got up and walked over to the club doors. I took a deep breath before opening the doors and walked in. All eyes were on me but the room stayed silent. When I retrieved my bags I turned to my friends.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys on Monday." I whispered and before I could leave Mori-sempai walked up and ruffled my hair making it messier then it already was.

"It will be ok." He said calmly in his dull voice. I almost broke down into tears when he said that but held it together. All I did was nod and walked out running as soon as I was out of the school letting the tears stream down my face as I ran.

When I got home and finished explaining what had happened, to my father, and listened to him cry for a good 30 minutes, I packed all of my stuff and was ready to go when the sound of a car horn came from outside. My father burst into tears again and run up to his precious daughter getting as close to me as he could with out the Sohma curse kicking in. After several minutes of them standing there, Ranka crying and I holding back my tears, the car horn honked again. I kissed my father on the cheek and choked out a goodbye before walking out and down to Hitori's car.

"Hello, love. Are you okay?" He asked me as soon as I sat down in the front next to him. He noticed tears forming in my eyes. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it, cub. We can talk another time." He ruffled my hair as I nodded and started to drive.

When they got to Shugure's house I stepped out of the car, amazed at how big and nice the house looked in comparison to my old apartment. It looked like a normal Japanese style house with Acers of forest surrounding it.

I was drained from the day's events, and started walking to the front door with all of my stuff. Hitori waved good-bye out of his car window and drove off and out of sight just as I knocked on the front door. I heard someone yell that they were coming and when the door opened I saw my older brother, with his school uniform still on and his silvery-gray hair in a mess, standing in front of me with a smile, as if to greet a guessed, on his face. The smile quickly faded as he saw it was me and the tears in my eyes came quickly and he gathered me in a tight comforting hug. I sobbed into his shoulder telling him everything that had happened that day as he brought me inside and closed the door behind us. We sat in the hallway while Yuki rocked me back and forth on his lap; stroking my hair telling me it would be okay. When I finally stopped crying after about an hour of sobbing and trying to choke out the story, I looked up at my older brother with an exhausted look on my face. Yuki pushed my brown bangs out of my face and smiled softly. A real smile, not the smiles he gave his fan girls everyday.

"I'm just glad that you're okay. Now you need to get some rest before you make yourself sick." He said in a comforting tone. I nodded at that and hugged my brother.

"I missed you, Yuki-nii." I said and pulled back smiling slightly. We stood up together as Yuki grabbed my stuff and helped me stairs. When I got to my room and Yuki had dropped off my stuff in a corner I said "Good night." And fell to my bed falling asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a splitting headache and a cold room. I moaned slightly as I sat up pushing the covers off of me and grabbing a thick jacket from one of my bags and pulling it on slowly. How was it this cold? It's the middle of autumn for crying out loud. I was now tired, cold, and grumpy.

As I walked out of my room I almost ran into a random girl, that I have never met before, that was walking by with a stack of books in her arms. I kept walking not bothering to see if she was ok.

"Sorry." I muttered angrily and walked down the stairs. The girl seemed to be babbling on about something and following me as I walked into the kitchen swaying slightly, but I didn't pay any attention to her. I think she left to grab something or another. I opened the fridge and bent down, sticking my head into the fridge, as someone yawned and walked into the kitchen also.

"Morning, Tohru." The voice said as they came up behind me and grabbed the milk carton from the fridge. I immediately knew it was Kyo once he grabbed the milk.

"Who the hell are you calling Tohru, you damn cat?" I asked turning to face him. He stopped with the carton half way to his lips and stared at me as if I were about to chop his head off and with how grumpy and tired I was I might have.

"H-haruhi…what are you doing here?" he asked setting the milk carton down and backing away slightly. Good! I don't feel like dealing with any one. I feel awful.

"Damn cat." I muttered under my breath ignoring the question as I started looking through the fridge again finding nothing good to eat. "Are you kidding me?" I yelled as I slammed the fridge door. "Where's all the damn food, you stupid cat?" Kyo jumped and the girl from earlier and Yuki appear in the doorway.

"Oh! Are you okay? Is something wrong?" The girl asked in a high-pitched tone. I shot her a look and rolled my eyes. She seemed to panic at that.

"I wouldn't bother, ms. Honda, Haruhi in the mornings is like a volcano about to erupt. You just want to keep your distance so you don't get caught in the ash." Yuki said

"You damn rat, what the hell are you babbling about now?" I asked as I walked up to him slowly swaying. I leaned forward and landed on the girl Tohru and she began flipping out at how hot my forehead was. Yuki then pulled me up and put his forehead against mine, trying to taking my temperature. "Get off of me. I don't want to smell like no rat." I said tiredly as I tried to pull away but he kept his grip on my arm. I was getting irritated so I grabbed Yuki's free arm and flung him over my shoulder and he hit Kyo and they both landed on the wooden floor with a thud. Tohru freaked out and run over to Yuki and Kyo to make sure they were okay. I started to walk forward but I used too much energy flipping Yuki. I fell to me knees and put the palm of my hand to my forehead. It was hot, maybe I was sick. Both Yuki and Kyo ran over to me to help me up and onto my feet.

"Haruhi, you're sick. You need to get to bed." Kyo said putting his hand on my arm. It was getting colder and colder by the second and my teeth started to chatter. I felt someone pick me up and carry me back up stairs.

"Put me down." I said groggily as I closed my eyes and rested my head on the person's shoulder not fighting. The person set me down on my bed and covered me with several layers of blankets.

"I'm going to call Hitori. Ms. Honda, do you think you could be kind enough to make something for Haruhi, please?" Yuki asked

"Of course! I will get on that right away." The girl said and ran down stairs.

"Kyo, keep an eye on her while I call, Hitori." Yuki said and also left the room. Kyo came and sat on my bed next to me putting his hand on my forehead.

"Damn, you shouldn't stress out so much. You end up like this when you do, cub." He said and stroked my cheek gently. "You worry me, you know that?" he said and sighed. I was drifting in and out of sleep so I'm not completely sure if it really happened or not but I thought I felt Kyo kiss my cheek. Not that I mind or anything, it's just not like him that's all. If he did really did kiss my cheek his lips were really soft. After that though I fell completely asleep while Kyo stoked my cheek like he always used to when we were little.

When I woke up I was surrounded my people who were all chatting silently as Hitori pulled a needle out of his bag. When I saw the needle I struggled sideways and fell off the bed looking at the needle in fear. There were three things I was terrified of, thunder, Akito, and needles. Hitori cursed when he saw I was awake.

"There is no way in hell you're sticking that anywhere near me, let alone in me." I almost screamed. I looked around at all the people in the room who were also looking at me. I saw Momiji, Kisa, Haru, Shurgure, Kyo, Yuki, and the girl Tohru standing around my room. They all smiled at me reassuringly.

"Yuki, Kyo, Haru?" Hatorhi said and they all looked over at the doctor. "I have to give her three more shots and I can't do that if she's struggling or fighting or I may break the needle in her arm. Last time I tried I got a black eye and a broken nose. Do you mind holding her down for me?" He asked calmly

"Like hell they will!" I shouted and watched as the three boys advanced me ready to grab me. I started to pout at them to charm my way out like I did when I was little and occasionally did during host hours to get Kouru or Hikaru to do me a favor "Kyo-Chan? Yu-Chan? Ha-Chan?" I said looking up at them. Kyo sighed and looked at the others who also sighed. Seeing that the host charm didn't work, I tried to bolt for the door but the boys caught me before I could make it. They pinned me down onto my bed; Kyo and Haru each had an arm and Yuki had my legs to make sure I didn't struggle too much as Hitori readied the needle.

"It's not going to hurt, sissy, is it?" Kisa asked walking up to my bedside and looked at the needle in concern.

"Yea! I don't want you hurting Haruhi just when she got home!" Momiji said in a way that sounded like Hani-sempai.

"It won't hurt at all, Haruhi just has a tendency of freaking out when it comes to needles so this is just incase she starts struggling." He assured the little girl.

"Uncle Gure?" I looked up at the man standing to the right of Hitori with hope in my eyes. He seemed to struggle under my stare. Maybe I could get to him.

"It's for your own good, sweaty. You'll never get better if you don't get the shots." He said looking at me sympathetically. I groaned as Hitori took the cap off the needle. I started to struggle under the boys.

"Keep her still." He said putting the needle closer to my arm and the boys tightened their grips around me. I shot them all a puppy-dog look before Hitori stuck the needle into my arm. I thrashed around as much as I could under the boys grip as I tried to free my self before the second needle came but I was to late. It stuck into my arm and I could feel the sting of the liquid go into my blood stream and my muscles tightened up as I tried to pull away. There was one more. I can't stand this. I pouted over to Tohru who was my last hope. She seemed to fill with worry when she saw my gaze.

"Are you sure she needs all of them? Maybe you can do the third on another time. She seems like it really hurts." Tohru said. She seemed concerned for me even though we never really met. I decided I liked her. She seemed a nice enough girl.

Hitori sighed and looked down at the third needle. "I suppose you are right Tohru. She has been through enough for today. It's not a really important one." He looked up at her and smiles and she smiled back a real smile that was bright and joyful looking.

"Does that mean we can let her go?" Haru asked in a dull voice looking up at Hitori.

"Yes, let her go." He said and as soon as their grips loosened I jumped up and ran over to Tohru wrapping my arms around her neck in a hug. I glared back at the boys with a death look and they backed away from both of us. I turned my attention back to Tohru, my arms still around her neck.

"Hello, I'm Haruhi Sohma. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for saving me." I said happily.

"Oh! The pleasure is all mine! I am always so happy when I meet a new Sohma. Oh, by the way, I'm Tohru Hadna." Tohru said and she kept talking about how happy she was to meet me. "By the way, what is your relationship to Yuki, Kyo, and Shurure?" she asked

"Kyo's my childhood friend, Shugure is my uncle and Yuki is my brother." I said happily looking back at her family.

"Brother?!" Tohru squealed, "I thought your only sibling was Ayame!" she said looking back at Yuki.

"He's my only brother, but Haruhi is my only sister. Sorry for not telling you earlier, Ms. Honda." Yuki said with a real smile on his face.

"No, no, it's perfectly fine." Tohru said shaking her head.

"What about you? What are you doing here, not to be rude?" I asked looking at her as she smiled.

" Kyo and Yuki are my class mates and they let me live here with them sense I don't really have anywhere else to go." She said. At that I let my arms fall to my sides and looked at my brother and Kyo then back at Tohru.

"Are you sure they aren't just perverts?" I asked looking to the boys as their eyes widened. Tohru's face beamed red and I chuckled "I'm just kidding, Tohru. Now let's go find something to eat. I'm starved."


	5. Chapter 5

By the time school was over I was already completely exhausted from the night of homework I had to catch up on. I kept on nodding off to sleep during class because of the all-nighter I had to pull. The twins glanced my way every so often to make sure I was okay and awake. They seemed to be genuinely worried about me. As soon as the last bell rang they grabbed my arms and dragged me to music room 3 ignoring my protests and complaints as they dragged me along.

"Get off of me! I don't want to go to host club today! I have to move the rest of my stuff from my dad's place and make sure that the transfer forms are in order! Will you get off of me?" I yell just as the twins pull me through the doors of the music room where we hold the host club almost daily. I quickly put my hands over my mouth forgetting I haven't told them about my move or transfer yet. The room was silent and the other hosts stared at me. I must have spoken loudly because everyone was looking at me with surprised looks on their faces.

"Haru…hi?" Hani-sempai asked looking up at me with his big eyes full of tears. I closed my eyes tightly trying to think of a way to explain it to them without reveling any of my real past.

"My dad is moving away for his job and we don't have the money to take both of us so I'm moving in with my older brother. His name is Yuki Sohma. He took my mothers last name and lived with another one of my relatives. We were separated when we were younger that's why I never really talked about him with you guys but I have mentioned him you just never listened to me when I have. Anyways, his place is nowhere near here so I have to go to the school there. I don't mind so much. I will come visit you guys so you don't need to worry about me ill be okay." I said trying to explain everything as quickly as possible without having them ask questions. I should have guessed even if I did explain it well there would be a million questions. Mainly from Hani-sempai and the twins then Mori or kyoya. I just sighed and answered their questions with as little information as I could.

"Can we come and visit you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together sticking their faces up in front of mine with pleading looks on their faces as they tried to press closer to me. I stepped back so they wouldn't get close enough to hug me.

"Never." I said bluntly with a blank look on my face "If my brother knew what I did at this school he would skin you alive. He still thinks I'm a little kid who hasn't even had her first kiss yet. I don't want him knowing that I entertain girls in my free time while pretending to be a boy also the fact that my only friends are boys." I shivered at the thought and looked at each of my friends in the eyes to make sure they understood. When I got to Kyoya's eyes I almost whimpered. He had a scary and manipulative look in them as he pushed up his glasses. He smirked and looked directly at me his glasses flashing in the light of the room.

"If you let us visit your new house once a week for the rest of high school you won't have to worry about the debt ever again. I will cut it off short so it doesn't follow you beyond your high school days" The dark haired boy said with an evil smirk still plastered on his face as he watched me stop in place to comprehend what he had just said to me.

"Once a week?" I asked looking up at him as he nodded. Was I seriously considering this? It could get rid of all of my debt though. Damn rich basted! ."Fine." I mutter and turn towered the door. "This Friday after school. It will be my last day so you can walk me home…no cars." I said in a firm voice looking over my shoulder at my friends. I smiled at them slightly glad to have them met them. "I'm glad I broke that vase on my first day. If I hadn't I wouldn't have gotten to know you. Thank you" I smiled widely and stepped out before anyone could hug me.

The week went by very fast after that. All of my transfer papers were turned in and my uniform returned. It was official; I was no longer an Ouran student.

"Guys, hurry up! We are almost there, so stop complaining. It's just around this corner guys. Remember to be on your best behavior. My uncle is the only one that knows you're coming." I say looking back at the hosts as we made our way down a little dirt road to her uncle's house.

"We know Haruhi. You've told us a million times. Be nice, take off our shoes, and don't be stupid. We get it! Now calm down. Is that the house up there?" Hikaru asked as he locked his eyes on the Japanese style home. You could hear the shouting from there. I cursed under my breath

"They weren't supposed to be home till late." I muttered to my self

"You stupid cat! Do you see what you did! You almost burned down the house!" I could clearly hear the voices now and the crashing on the inside of it.

"Who are you calling stupid you damn rat! You're the one who was lighting a damn candle! Why the hell were you doing that in the first place! It's not like we need the light! And it smells perfectly fine in here to me!" a different voice said

"Ms. Honda thought it would be a good idea to light a few since it's going to storm soon and even if I were-" CRASH! The front door broke into a million pieces right in front of the hosts and I as we stared at the furious orange haired boy lying on the ground looking up at the sky. When he spotted us his fury seemed to lighten as he laid eyes on me but build up again once he saw the hosts.

"You brought guests, cub?" Kyo asked as he stood up pulling me aside from my friends as they all stayed dumb founded at the newly broken door and the surprised Yuki looking through it at the strange group of people in his yard.

"Uncle Gure said I could. He probably thought I meant girls but I didn't give much detail. You guys weren't supposed to be back till later so I thought I would bring them here for an hour or two while you studied at the library. They are going to be coming once a week to cut down on my debt that I have with them but after high school they won't bother me as much. You're going to have to help me explain to Nii-san. Please, Kitty?" I asked looking up at him with my one and only kid smile that I used whenever I wanted something from Kyo or Yuki. It seemed to have worked on him.

"Damn it! Fine! But you owe me, got it?" Kyo said his arm wrapping around my waist. I nodded happily as Yuki walked up next to me and ruffling my hair. Mori looked kind of upset when he did that but it could have just been my imagination. Before I could say a single word Kyoya-sempai stepped up and offered Yuki his hand. Yuki accepted cautiously and shook his hand eyeing the hosts.

"It's very nice to finally meet _our_ Haruhi's older brother. It's a pleasure." Kyoya said bowing slightly emphasizing the word "our" "Let me introduce us. I'm Kyoya Ootori. This is Hikaru and Kouru Hitachiin, and Mitskuni Haninozuka along with Takashi Morinozuka." He said as he gestured to each of the hosts they all gave a brilliant smile and a slight bow. A chorus of 'nice to meet you' and 'thanks' for having us' sang out sweetly. Yuki seemed slightly surprised by all of this but when he finally composed himself he stepped forward a dark aura surrounding him.

"So it's you people who have influenced my baby sister to dress as a boy and to hang a debt over her head so she could run errands for you lazy rich basterds. Don't you think that's a bit…cruel?" Yuki said so sweetly that it makes shivers run down my back. I looked into my older brothers eyes and saw pure hatred in them. Something I have never seen before.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Yuki could hurt any of my friends I quickly went over to him trying to calm him down.

"Nii-san. Calm down. These are my friends. It's not like they have ever hurt me or ever would. They are only going to be an hour so please don't be mean." I pleaded looking into his furry filled eyes

"Move out of my way Haruhi, so I can give them a piece of my mind!" Yuki practically yelled while taking a walking forward and the scared hosts taking walking backwards. This wasn't very much like Yuki but he always got like this when it came to me. I bugged me sometimes. I sighed and placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder. I hated using marshal arts but if I didn't Yuki would hurt my friends. I could tell Kyo knew what I was about to do because his eyes widened and he backed up a little scared for his safely and not because Yuki was a good fighter but because I was better.

"Yuki stop!" I said in a firm voice and looked deep into his purplish eyes with my own. He didn't seem to register my words because he kept walking forward towards my friends glaring intensely. Before he could even take one more step I grabbed onto his arm with a tight grip and swung him over my shoulder. It didn't even take that much of my strength but he still landed on his back, and pretty hard I might add. The hosts all stared at me with shock and awe.

Yuki looked up at me shocked but that didn't last very long. His shock quickly turned into furry as he stood and faced me getting in my face as he yelled.

"Haruhi! I'm just trying to protect you and make sure you don't get hurt by these _people_ who are just using you as a play thing and you go and flip me over your shoulder?" he asked in an condemning voice as he advanced on me. Mori stepped forward slightly with a small trace of concern on his face but Kyo put his hand up to stop him and anyone else from advancing so they wouldn't get hurt in the back fire of what was about to go down.

I was getting mad. It was mostly on instinct but when I got really mad I got really violent or hurtful and Yuki new this. He must be an idiot to try me right now! Yuki has no right to protect me from _my_ friends. It's not as if he has before so why start now! If I wanted to get out of the host club then I could have gotten out! Can he not tell that I actually enjoy it? I could tell my face was red with anger because all the heat in my body rushed towards my cheeks and my vision had a tint of red to it. I was about to burts.

"I can take care of my self thank you very much and if I wanted to get out of being a boy and joining the host club then I sure as hell could have! Also these _people_ are my friends! They saved my life! If it won't for meeting them I wouldn't be here right now! You have no right to say they are using me!" I yelled at him getting as much in his face as he had in mine. I couldn't stop my self. The anger just took over. "Of course I got friends! If I ever came to you with any of my problems with Akito or anything else you would just shoot me down and tell me to let it go! When I come to my actual friends they help me through my problems and except me for who I am even if they don't know all about me! You are just a selfish hypocritical prince who has never cared about me! Maybe if you actually bothered to talk to me in all the years we have been separated, you would know that mom's dead and I had no where to turn to! It's your fault that I'm like this! What kind of big brother are you! It's all your fault." I could barley choke out the last few sentences as the tears formed in my eyes and I hung my head. I refused to let them out. Not while every one else is around. Not where people can see. I clenched and unclenched my fists trying to fight back the sobs that were stuck in my throat.

I could tell that every one was staring at me even though I wasn't facing them. I've never been this mad in front of them. I've never been this vulnerable in front of them. I looked up at my brother and saw tears forming in his eyes and pain on his face. I must have been pretty harsh with him.

"Haruhi…" Yuki whispered as he pulled me into a hug. I pulled out of his grip not wanting the pity and turned to face my friends who all but Kyoya had mixed emotions of sadness and anger playing on their faces. Kyoya just seemed to have a blank face all the time. I bowed lowly at them. I just couldn't face them right now. Not after they saw me like that.

"I'm sorry guys, but can we skip this week? You can come again next week for two hours to make up for this one I promise I just need calm down a little." I asked looking up at them apologetically and they all nodded slowly not wanting to upset me any more then I already was. After everyone came and said good-bye Kyoya walked up to me and bent down so he could whispered in my ear.

"I'm very glad that you were part of our club Haruhi. I'm sorry I don't show as much appreciation as mush as the others do but to me you are a truly valued friends and I'm glad we met." I was shocked at his statement and watched in shock as he walked away towards the car he had called, only 10 minutes ago, with the same somber expression as before but with the smallest trace of a blush dancing on his cheeks.

When everyone was gone I turned to the two boys behind me. I didn't trust myself to speak so I quickly excused my self and ran to my room that was in the attic. Once I got up there I jumped on to my bed and hid under my thick blankets, pulling out a picture of my mom that I kept on my nightstand. Yuki looked a lot like her. They both had the same silvery dark hair and purple eyes. They had the same slender bodies and the same radiant smiles. Their personalities on the other hand were the opposite of one another. Yuki was more polite and reserved where our mom would speak her mind, even if it weren't exactly appropriate, and she was full of warmth.

I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks at the memories of my mother and how our family used to be a whole one until she died. I could still remember her voice as she told me to make sure that I do well in school so that I can do something that I love in the future or to play nice with the other kids so I can make great friends. I could even remember the last words I heard slip out of her mouth before she died even though they were so quiet it was hard to hear.

"I love you my sweat cub. Don't let any one tell you that you other wise. You are the best thing that has happened to this world and I am so sorry that I have to leave you like this. I'm going to miss you" If not for those words I'm not sure I would have been able to pull myself together and make sure my dad didn't collapse from over working and taking care of me.

I shoved my face into my pillow to silence the sobs as they came noisily out of me. I couldn't hold it any more. Every one thought I was strong and that I could hold my self up. That's only true sometimes. Most of the time I'm a complete wreck and I have to hide it behind my smile that I wear every day and I shove the pain back with hard work.

Before I could think about anything else a loud crash came from out side as lightning struck. Thunder. I held back a scream as I clutched onto my now soaked in tears pillow. I was alone again. I was all alone.

Right then Kyo came smashing through my door panic written on his face as he searched the room for me. When his eyes locked with my panic filled ones he raced over and onto my bed pulling me close to his chest and onto his lap with his arms wrapped around me (one arm around my waist and the other on top of my head) as he stroked my hair while rocking back and forth and telling my it could be okay. I looked up at him tears will streaming down my face. He wiped away my warm tears with his thumb and smiled down at me. Thunder boomed again making me grab onto Kyo's green shirt and barring my face in his chest as she stroked by back gently.

"Thank you." I said barley audible through the rawr of the now pounding rain. It was warm against his chest and I slowly fell asleep to the sound of the rain barley flinching when thunder boomed. As long as Kyo was by me I feel like I could do anything. I'm so glad I have you. I'm so glad I'm not alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

I was making breakfast for my self still half asleep and with my new school uniform on. I decided I didn't want to wear the girls uniform. The skirts were way to short and for some reason the boys' uniform was cheaper then the girls. When I finished cooking I groggily brought my food to the table and sat down, slowly shoveling the food into my mouth. I looked up at the clock. 7:50. Why was no one else up? We had to leave in ten minutes. I sighed and stood up putting my dishes in the sink and walking up stairs to wake everyone else up.

When I opened Yuki's room door I almost burst out laughing. He was sprawled out across his entire bed his legs hanging off one side and the blanket on the other half of his body. He was snoring so loudly it was like an elephant. I walked over to him quietly so I wouldn't wake him and I grabbed onto his ankles tightly. His snoring stopped and he pulled the blanket off of his head glaring at me. All I did was smile mysteriously. Yuki's eye's opened widely and he opened his mouth to say something but before he could I pulled with all my strength dragging him onto the floor before he could stop him self and I dragged him all the way to Tohru's room. Yuki was shouting and cursing at me as I opened her door and she woke up immediately at the human alarm clock I dragged with me. Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked at Yuki and then me then back at Yuki.

"Good morning princess. We only have ten minutes before we half to leave I thought I would give you a wake up call. Ill see you down stares in five." I said with a wink and my hosts smile. I noticed her blush and giggled as I shut the door behind. I let Yuki go and saw the color drain from his face as he saw the boy's uniform I was wearing.

"W-why are you wearing the boys' uniform, Haruhi? You're a girl. You should be wearing the girls' Uniform." He said in an almost robotic voice

"She can wear whatever the hell she wants, you stupid cat. It's her own choice how she dresses and you have no say in it, even if you are her brother." I heard voice say. I turned and looked at Kyo standing next to me. I smiled brightly and grabbed his hand

"Kitty!" I said happily as I hugged him. For some reason I was in a really good mood. Maybe it was because I was going to a new school or maybe because I was with my best friend. Whatever it was I liked it.

When we all got to school, girls stopped and stared at me as we walked to the classroom. It was strange. When we finally got the classroom the bell rang and all the other students took their seats. I stood by the door waiting for the teacher to introduce me. When he finally called me up I walked up to him smiling warmly and turned to the class bowing slightly.

"I'm Haruhi Sohma, Yuki's Younger brother. It's very nice to meet you all. Treat me well." I said with a huge smile all the girls' cheeks turned bright red and some of them even squealed.

"Mr. Sohma, you can take the seat next to Kyo. He will share his textbooks until you get your own. Take your seat now so we can start." He said. I nodded and made my way next to kyo. When I sat down I scouted my desk close to his so we could share the textbook. I smiled at kyo as class started.

"Lucky seating" I said and he smiled back

"Pay attention, cub" he said all I could do was smile wider. I was lucky to have a friend like him

***Sorry for the short chapter. Writers block sucks***


	8. Chapter 8

By the time I was done grocery shopping with Tohru it had already getting dark even though it was only 5:30. We started walking home talking happily about dinner as we made out way down the dirt road that led to uncle Gure's house. We were almost at the house when suddenly I herd my name being called in an overly cheery voice along with two identical voices. I turned quickly, wide eyed, to see my former host club friends running at a rapid pace with their arms wide open. Before I could duck out of their way the single most horrible thing happened; they hugged me. I couldn't even get out a small squeak when the smoke engulfed me. I see all the wide eyes that were now on me as the smoke cleared. I looked down at my clothes that were on the ground and then at my newly clawed paws. I stared at the silvery black fur that now covered my new-formed body. I could feel the muscles in my body tighten and my senses sharpen. It's been years sense I've been in this form and now that I was, I was ferrous.

"What just happened?" the twins and Honey exclaimed loudly as we looked down at the wolf that had just suddenly taken Haruhi's place after the twins wrapped their arms around her. Its eyes were a brilliant blue color and its fur was an amazing blackish silver color to it. The fur looked so smooth but if you even slightly touched it, it might cut you. The wolf growled a low and horrifying growl that made even Mori back up a little.

"Haruhi?" I asked cautiously looking down at the wolf. The growling stopped and the wolf seems to sigh. This was completely irrational! How could Haruhi be a wolf? How did she turn into one? Does it happen often? I had a million questions swarming through my head as I tried to piece this whole mess together. When I looked over at the other hosts they all seemed just as clueless as I was. The girl that was with Haruhi was freaking out and rambling on about how Haruhi must have run off naked and this wolf just magically appeared. It was an obvious lie.

I looked back down at the wolf and it seemed to have rolled its eyes. It grabbed Haruhi's close in its mouth, Kaoru started to protest but the wolf growled again and started walking deeper into the woods surrounded trail to Haruhi's new house. We all looked back and forth from each other and decided to follow it. We were quiet the rest of the way to the house all watching the wolf. I think all of us were to stunned to talk. When we reached the house we saw the wolf scratching at the door until Haruhi's annoying childhood friend, Kyo, opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight of the wolf and when he looked up at us his eyes turned to fury. Before he could say anything a puff of smoke erupted next to Kyo and were the wolf was previously standing was a naked Haruhi calmly grabbing her clothes off the porch. She turned to look us all, right in the eyes covering her self with her clothes. We were all blushing even me. "Come in, sit, and shut up." She said sternly but strangely calm before walking into the house followed by a pissed off Kyo and a group of confused high schoolers.

"Tamaki!" my father yelled from the hallway. I peeked my head out of my room to see what the blasted man wanted.

"What do you want, father? I'm in the middle of studying!" I said looking over at the man that looked quite similar to me in shape wise with a thin, tall structure and a roundish face. But instead of blond hear and violet eyes, he had black hair and brown eyes.

"I need you to look at something with me. Tomorrow we are both going to that meeting with Akito Sohma and we need to do some research before we leave. I would like for you come with me now." The headmaster said I knew he wasn't asking. I left my room and followed my father down the hall to his study.

We looked though document after document looking up information about this Akito Sohma person trying to figure out as much as we could about him. So far all we had was when he was very young he had made millions of dollars off of his hospitals and other businesses along with being the head of the house sense he was born. It was quiet impressive.

We went through many pictures from his ages and accomplishments. He was only 23 but from his pictures he looked around my age. His most resent picture of him is where he is standing on a small Japanese bridge that crossed over a cold looking river that had some cherry blossom petals floating in the water near a huge Japanese style house with cherry blossom trees blooming in a wide field. He wore a business suit that was a dark gray that matched his eyes and a black pair of shoes that matched his hair color almost perfectly. He was very pale and had dark circles under his eyes as if he hasn't gotten any sleep in the past 42 hours. He didn't look by much but from all the things he's done in the past he is the most important man in Japan. We had to get close to him.

We started looking at some pictures of his family members and I froze stiff like a statue. I stared at the picture for a solid ten minutes before deciding it was really she. But how could it be her. How could she be the niece of the most powerful man in Japan? That's impossible! And when did her last name change! I could get close to Haruhi again and that way I can get close to Akito, he had to have paid for her to go to Ouran. Even if she was smart it would have just have been easier to pay! I will find out about what you've been hiding, and maybe while I do so I can get some fore information on this Akito!

I could feel the wheels turning in my head as I started thinking of my plan to get Haruhi then crush her afterwards. I laughed slightly at my own thoughts as I thought of the many ways I could get Haruhi back in my grasp and manipulate her to tell me things. Maybe if I pretend to like her as more then a friend or if I pretend grandmother was manipulating me again. There was an endless supply of possibilities! I started to laugh at my self before I remembered I wasn't alone.

"Tamaki! Stop that laughing of yours and get back to work! We don't have that much time to do this and we have a lot more of information to go though by this time tomorrow, now stop screwing around and get to work or don't come to this meeting tomorrow! Do you understand me?" my dad threatened and I quickly got back to work looking though some more documents as I formed the rest of my plan.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in the middle of an immense group of girls who were all giggling and conversing about me, asking me about how my new school was and how the people were treating me. I answered politely and positively and nodded as the girls talked and kept asking questions. Kyo stood behind me with a blank expression on his face. He seemed tense. He leaned in slowly next to me.

"How did you end up dragging me into this? There are so many girls here! I feel like in suffocating," he said in a frustrated tone as he looked nervously around. He never really liked being around people but he really didn't like being surrounded by a group of girls.

"You're the one who insisted of going because I refused when Yuki offered to come. It's not my fault someone's a nervous cat." I said quietly to his in his ear. You could see all the girls faced light up with the slightest tint of red as I did so. They must think it's something other than it is, like they always do. I smiled slightly at that and decided to whisper slightly louder to mess with all the girls. (Hikaru and Kaoru shouldn't be the only ones having a little fun, right?)

"Besides, I was glad that you decided to come." I glanced over at the girls and saw that they heard and were all staring along with the other hosts. Everyone was now looking and I smiled somewhat more "I would have missed you too much if you didn't." I said even louder and I kissed him on the cheek lightly so my lips only barley touched his skin. Almost all the girls fainted and the ones who didn't had nosebleeds or squealed really loudly. When I looked back at Kyo his eyes were wide and he was covering his now bright pink face with the back of his hand. I giggled slightly as the girls who were left standing gathered into a group so talk about what had just happened.

"No need to do that, cub." Kyo said quietly as he turned his head to hide the blush.

*After club*

Considering only three days ago I told my friends that I could turn into a fox and my family could turn into other animals, it was pretty surprising how calm they had been taking it pretty well. All the girls left and the doors were closed for cleaning.

"Hey guys, I think Kyo and I are –" a pair of arms being flung around me and the smoke immersing my new form cut me off. I growled a deep throaty growl and glared intensely at the twins who were howling in laughter and rolling on the floor. I barked at then intensely the sound echoing around the whole room. Huni and The twins flinched at the noise and before I could stop Kyo he had both Hikaru and Kouru pinned against the wall next to the big mahogany door. He was fuming and the twins just grinning wildly.

"Do you think this is a joke!?" he yelled at the twins I growled deeper and barked at Kyo "What do you mean put them down! What if someone was in here and they found out too! That would be a 6th persons memory we'd have to erase! Akito is pissed as it is! What if he hurts you? It would be these idiots fault!" The faces of the twins turned from mischievously happily to shock and confusion. I barked again, this time with a little more force, I didn't care if I got hurt as long as my friends were ok, and Kyo dropped the twins hard on the floor. He glared into my eyes for a while with no words exchanged. Before he could speak there was a loud pop and I was surrounded by smoke again. When the smoke was gone I sat naked in a pile of my clothes. All of the boys' cheeks went bright red, including Kyoya and Mori, and they turned around quickly. I rolled my eyes and put my clothes back on.

"Kyo, come on. I want to get home." I mumbled thinking about what he had said moments before. He nodded and walked up to me wrapping his right arm around my waist. He revived some un-noticed glares at that.

"Wait Haru-chan, what did he mean 6 minds to erase?" Huni asked looking at me with the puppy blue eyes of his. I glanced sadly back at my friends who's memory of her would soon be gone. She couldn't stand the thought of hurting her friends.

"I'm sorry" She barley whispered. She started to tear up and before anyone else could ask questions she walked out of the room with Kyo by her side.

"I'm sorry, cub" Kyo said as he kissed the top of my head "I thought you had already told them already." I closed my eyes for a second holding back the tears that were soon to come. I didn't want to think about what was to come. All my friend's memories of me would be gone. I would no longer exist to them in the same way as before. Yes' they would remember me still in the host club but in a different way. It was just so I could pay back my debt, no other reason. They will no longer think of me as a friend but more as a lowly peasant, a commoner who only was at Ouran because she was smart. They won't see her as a friend who they had some fun times together. They won't remember her as the girl who changed their life, they will only remember the girl who broke the expensive vase and is now trying to pay them back by being a host. Akito will make it as painful as he can for her. Make them forget as much as they can without having to erase the whole schools memory. He's going to destroy her

"It's not your fault." I whispered, "It's mine."

** (Guys I'm really sorry about not updating recently! I just started high school and I was freaking out, but now that I've calmed down a little I will try and write more often I swear and if I don't you may yell at me all you want! I thought this would be a good time to thank everyone who has helped me and everyone who reads my stories or leaves me reviews or even slightly glances at my writing I really appreciate it. It honestly means the world to me so thank you! I hope to see you soon!)**


End file.
